New Years Eve
by SarahsaDork
Summary: Its New years eve and Ben, Riley and Abigail find themselves at a party and the happy couple enjoy ringing in the new year. Happy New Year everyone.


Quick little one shot for New Years.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing

* * *

December 31, the last day of the year and I find myself standing alone at a party by the bar. Looking around I see all the happy couples dancing together to a techno version of some 90's song. Those who aren't with their significant other are drinking away their loneliness at the mostly empty tables or attempting to make small talk with the other third wheels of the evening. 

Scanning the room, my eyes stop at a far off table where Ben and Abigail stand talking and joking with a man and his wife, I'm pretty sure the guy's name is Rick or Bill or something, I kind of forgot after my third drink. Who knew that a bunch of stiffs could throw such an awesome party?

When Ben had said we were going to a New Years party, my first thought was of a wild, what-the-hell-did-I-do-last-night all out bash, but then I remembered who I was talking to and expected an oh so boring night mingling with old historians and their snooty wives. I was gladly mistaken; instead there was a DJ, open bar and buffet table. Completely surprised, I had looked over at Ben who just had a pleased grin on his face.

When 11:30 rolls around, almost everyone is on the dance floor. The only one's who aren't out dancing are at the bar buying another round for their friends or trying to a partner for the evening. I almost snort my drink out my nose when I see Ben attempting to dance to the pop song that is now playing, but it looks more like he's having a seizer. I have to remind myself to come up with more occasions that he can dance at.

I let out a sigh desperately wondering what kind of parties I missed in high school and college if these people can throw a party like this. Most years I found myself home by myself on the couch watching TV with a beer. This is one of the few New Years social events I've gone to in my life and it is by far one of the best. This night would be the best if it weren't for the fact that I was still standing in the corner. Alone.

I go back to watching Ben "dancing" and I guess I must have spaced out for a minute because I didn't notice the person next to me asking me something.

"Hello?" comes the voice to my right, and I turn towards the light voice, locking eyes with one of the hottest girls I have ever seen. She has an amused look on her face and says something, but I completely miss it.

"Uhh, sorry what was that?" I stutter, _real smooth Poole_ comes the obnoxious voice in my head.

"I asked if you'd like to dance, it's almost midnight and I noticed you've been standing here by yourself for most of the night." She blushes a little as my eyebrows migrate to my hairline. It's not everyday a beautiful girl randomly asks me to dance, so forgive me if I'm a little surprised.

"Sure, I don't see why not," is my calm and definitely not eager reply.

We dance for a couple of songs and I learn that her name is Nicole and she works with computers. Apparently her friend dragged her here and left her alone for most of the night. Nikki is really cool and the loneliness I was feeling before is completely gone as we talk and dance. Nicole laughs at my dancing, so I'm assuming that my moves are not as up to par with Ben's smooth dancing.

Before we know it, it's a minute to midnight and everyone stops what they're doing to count down to the new year. As the crowd counts down Nicole holds my hand and I see Ben and Abigail making their way over to us. Ben puts his arm around my shoulders as the count down reaches ten.

Everyone is shouting and cheering, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2...1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and before Nicole can turn to me, Ben's lips are on mine as all the couples around us do the same. I can't see her face, but I'm pretty sure Nikki is a bit surprised and as Ben and I part, I look over at her to find I was right.

"What…but, I thought…since you," she stutters, trying to figure out what just happened.

"You did only ask me to dance" I say with an apologetic shrug, I turn to Ben who has a smug look on his face. As Nicole storms off, Ben pulls me back to him.

"Happy new year," he whispers and our lips meet again, this kiss lasting longer, becoming deeper and more passionate, each exploring the others mouth.

We soon part, gasping for air. "Well if the year is going to continue like this, then yeah, it should be happy," I say and he laughs, pulling me into a hug.

I think I'm beginning to like New Years a whole lot more.


End file.
